Kissing in the rain
by vampchick09
Summary: Clary is 10yrs old and its Valentine's Day at their school! Is Jace going to give her what she always wanted or will he chicken out? *One Shot* HAPPY Valentine's Day! xD


**Happy Valentine's Day! So I put a poll on my Profile, and it looks like… the Winner is Jace and Clary! *confetti everywhere* Thank you, soo much! **

**I hope everyone enjoys Feb.14… since I'm single, usually single people hate Valentines… But maybe you guys could review and it be like the best Valentines gift ever! **

**Oh okay enough about my non-boyfriend life on with the Winners! ;)**

**Me: hey Jace be my Valentine?**

**Clary: excuse me? Hes my Valentine!**

**Jace: Ladies, ladies, calm down there's enough of Jace to go around, isn't that right Clary?**

**Clary: No! Say you don't own the TMI Series.**

**Me: Ugh! Fine I don't own TMI series… *blows a kiss to Jace***

***Clary runs in front of Jace and catches the kiss and eats it***

Kissing in the Rain

3rd person (Clary 10yrs old) Feb.11 2001

Clary had always been a smart girl. She checked the weather and it said it was going to rain on Feb.14 rain might seem like a downer, but the most romantic kisses are the rain soaked kind. Her parents were watching _The Notebook_ but she wasn't allowed to watch it since it was a grown up movie but the picture had the couple kissing in the rain.

Its 3 days till Valentine's Day, and Clary's teacher Ms. Hart is making the class make Valentine cards for each other in class. Ms. Hart explained that when you love someone, you have to express your feelings towards them. She was handing out chocolate chip and banana cookies to everyone while they work on their cards. Clary sought her way out to show her love to Jace Wayland.

Clary worked really hard on her project, with red and pink construction paper, glitter, tiny hearts, kisses, and bee stickers. Because every time she thought of bees she thought of honey and honey made her think of Jace. Since he had honey coloured eyes and honey hair. In the middle it said

_tO jACE wAYLAND_

"_tHE nEXT tIME iT rAINS wE mEET oUTSIDE aND hAVE a rAIN-sOAKED kISS."_

_LoOoOVE, cLARY fRAY._

XoXoXoXoXo

Feb.14 2001 Valentine's Day

"Alright class it's time to exchange cards." Ms. Hart smiles and claps her hands. Clary got up from her desk and walked straight to him.

"Hi Jace, Happy Valentine's Day… this is for you." she says shyly and gave him his card.

He stood up and looked into her eyes and merely just took the card and said "Thanks." Very glumly and walked over to her Aline was and gave her a card.

Clary was smiling, and couldn't wait till Recess came. Finally Recess came, Clary ran outside over to the undercover area where she would wait for Jace to come and give her that kiss her heart pounded a mile a minute for. She waited and waited but he never came. Lunch went by and still no Jace. "He probably is waiting for after school to give it to me." Clary told herself.

School was over and still no sign of Jace. "Clary honey, it's time to go home." Her Mom said. "Okay…" Clary said sadly.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Feb.14 2001 (Jace)

Jace had made Clary a Valentine's card too, it was a teddy bear holding a big Red Heart that said,

"_rOSES ARE RED, vIOLETS ARE bLUE, YOUR LIPS sMELL lIKe CheRRIES, CAN i KISS YOU?"_

"Oooh… who's that for Jace?" Sebastian cooed.

"Nobody, it's none of your beeswax." Jace said trying to hide the card.

"Let me see…" Sebastian said snatching the card from him. "…Clary." "Jace and Clary sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Sebastian and Alec started to sing.

"Stop! I don't like Clary." Jace said he was starting to get very mad.

"Lookie here she comes now." Alec said and Sebastian snickered.

"Hi Jace, Happy Valentine's Day, this is for you."

"Thanks." Jace walked away and never ended up giving her his card.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Feb.15 2001 (Clary)

Clary had been sad she never got her kiss, like the one she saw on the cover of _The Notebook_. When she walked into class she decided to ask him if he liked the card. She saw Jace sitting at his desk with his friends Alec Lightwood and Sebastian Verlac.

"Uh… Hi Jace, did you like my Card? You can still Kiss Me even though it's not raining anymore." She said hopefully and slightly pouting her lips. Again Alec and Seb were snickering and making kissy noices this time.

"No, I don't like you and I don't want to kiss you either."Jace said rather annoyed of the sound effects. But that made Alec and Seb stop.

"Oh, Okay." Clary said almost showing the tears in her eyes and left to her seat. That day she went home crying.

"Mommy!..." she sniffles.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Jocelyn said

"The b-boy, J-Ja-ace, said he didn't like me or my Valentine's card I made for h-him."

"Aww… I'm soo sorry. Here why don't you have a popicle?" Jocelyn handed her favourite cherry flavor.

From then on, she ignored Jace and only spoke to him if they got partnered up for a project.

XoXoXoXoX

7yrs later in Clearwater highschool 2008 (Jace)

It was that dreaded month of the year, February. Jace hated one particular day, Feb.14. It reminded him how he said he didn't like Clary at age 11.

Throughout the years Jace tried to get Clary's attention back by talking to her or by sitting by her at lunch. But she wouldn't give in. Jace could have any other girl, he was gorgeous… but no he wanted Clary ever since.

"Jace would you stop annoying to death, why are you even talking to me? You don't even like me."

"I-I… uh sorry." Jace got up and left to his next class which happens to be Chemistry with the one and only Clarissa Fray.

Jace was doing pretty badly; he couldn't remember all the elements in the Periodic table. But this was a blessing in disguise it was his chance to get close to Clary once more, so he asked Clary to tutor him.

"Hey Clary"

"Oh hey… How's it going?" she asked.

"Not so great, I was wondering if you could tutor me, cause I think I'm failing."

"Yah, sure, meet me after school."

"Sweet." He smiled sweetly.

After school

"Okay so what is the symbol for Gold?" Clary asked Jace.

"Umm…"

"Without looking at the Chart." She said.

"I-I don't know." He said.

"Ok, here the trick, its Au… look, Au you stealing my gold." Jace laughed at her cheesy line.

"Wow, I don't think I'll forget that one now." They laughed.

"Or Helium it's just He which is pretty easy take the other letters and you got it."

"Cool." Jace and Clary had gotten closer after all their study dates and Jace was getting better in class, thanks to _**his**_Clary.

XoXoXoXoX

Clary is 17yrs old and beautiful as ever. Jace watched her laugh and smile at her boyfriend Sebastian Verlac. He remembers how Seb, would make fun of him for liking Clary. Now there he is giving _**his**_ Clary a kiss on the cheek, and wrapping his arms around her.

This Valentine's Day he decided he was getting _**his**_ Clary back. Jace walked towards their lunch table, where all their friends were sitting.

"Clary…" he said "…I need to talk to you outside."

"But it's raining." She said.

"Please."

"Fine, I'll be right back, Seb."

"Sure no prob…" Sebastian gave Jace a warning look as they left.

XoXoXoXoX

"So, what's the matter Jace?" she asked while looking into his beautiful honey eyes.

"Here, I want to give you this…" he reaches into his binder and pulls out her Valentine card she made for him 7yrs ago.

Clary gasps as she sees her card and says "You still have this" he nodded.

"Clary, I loved you since I first saw you 7yrs ago…"

"…When you first gave me that, I wanted to kiss you, but Alec and Seb, would make fun of me all the time, so I was mad, and when you came over I told you I didn't like you or the card… but I do, I **love** you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, can I still kiss you?" Clary didn't trust her voice to say anything, instead just nodded.

Jace leaned down cupped her soft cheeks in his hands and gently laid his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and gentle at first but then grew into a passionate _rain-soaked_ kiss. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers into his golden locks. Jace pulled away to breathe, and looked into her sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Oh, I forgot something… here's my Valentine's card, its 7yrs way overdue." Jace said.

"_rOSES ARE RED, vIOLETS ARE bLUE, YOUR LIPS sMELL cHERRies, CAN i KISS YOU?"_

"Oh, Jace this is the best and _cutest_ Valentine's Day Ever! I **love** the card… and **You.**" Clary gave him the biggest Bear hug ever.

Looks like Clary got her _rain-soaked_ kiss after all.

**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! I hope at least one of You get a Red Rose, from someone Special. *wiggles eyesbrows* *wink, wink* **

**Tell me in a **_**Review, **_**if you did get something on Feb.14!**

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


End file.
